The invention relates to a boat with an electrical storage having at least one storage element and a positive and a negative pole, the poles being electrically conductively connected to the storage element. The invention also relates to a method for the safety disconnection of such an electrical storage on a boat.
If electrical contacts, between which a DC voltage is applied, are brought into contact with water, this results in electrolysis. Here, galvanic contact corrosion occurs and oxyhydrogen is formed. Oxyhydrogen is highly explosive and poses a corresponding potential danger. With voltages that are higher than extra-low voltage, i.e. higher than 60 V, individuals are additionally exposed to the risk of electrical accidents.
Electrical outboard motors for boats have therefore been equipped previously with a housing according to protection class IP67. These housings protect the electrical outboard motor against the infiltration of water in the case of temporary submersion. The test standard for this prescribes a water tightness in 1 m depth over 30 minutes.
Protection class IP67 guarantees the water tightness at a submersed depth of one meter only for half an hour. In the event of a boat accident, however, the outboard motor may also sink to greater depths and/or might not be salvaged from the water within half an hour. In addition in the case of an accident the insulation of the housing may be damaged, and there is therefore again the risk of oxyhydrogen formation and electrical shock.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method and a device with which these risks are avoided.
This problem is solved by a boat comprising an electrical storage having at least one storage element and a positive and a negative pole, the poles being electrically conductively connected to the storage element, said electrical storage being characterized in that a water sensor is provided, which determines whether one of the poles is in contact with water, the water sensor being operatively connected to a disconnection device, which is used to interrupt the electrically conductive connection between at least one of the poles and the storage element.
The use of protection class IP67 indeed provides important basic protection. Due to the time limitation and the limitation given from the maximum depth, however, risks remain that are reduced or eliminated by the installation according to the invention.
An important field of application of the invention is constituted by electrical storages on boats, in particular on boats with electric drive.
The invention proposes, in the case of an accident, when one of the poles of the electrical storage comes into contact with water, to disconnect the pole or poles from the power supply so as to at least minimize consequent damage and in particular so as to avoid the above-described contact corrosion. A water sensor is therefore provided, which detects the contact of one of the poles with water. If one of the poles is in water or under water or if a certain moisture threshold has been exceeded, the pole in question or both poles is/are disconnected from the power supply. The water sensor for this purpose is operatively connected to a disconnection device, which in this case separates the electrically conductive connection between at least one of the poles and the electrical storage.
The electrical storage is in particular a battery or an accumulator. The invention provides a particular safety increase in the case of electrical storages, in particular batteries or accumulator, that provide a voltage of more then 60 V, more than 100 V, or more than 200 V. The safety circuit according to the invention is thus used for example advantageously on boats that have a voltage supply of 300 V or 400 V.
The water sensor registers when water is present at the point to be monitored. For example, an optical measurement principle can be used in the water sensor, in which case the presence of water is determined by means of a light source and a light receiver. Depending on the embodiment of the water sensor, water at the measurement point will interrupt the luminous flux between light source and light receiver or will only enable said luminous flux via scattering. A change of the luminous flux thus indicates the presence of water at the measurement point.
Alternatively, the water sensor is based on an electrical measurement principle. The water sensor in this case has a first and a second measuring contact and also a measuring circuit for determining an electrical measurand between the first and the second measuring contact. When the gap between the two measuring contacts is filled with water, which gap for example is initially filled with air, the resistance and the conductivity between the measuring contacts thus change. This change is interpreted by the water sensor as the presence of water.
In a further embodiment one of the poles of the electrical storage is used as one of the measuring contacts. Either the positive pole or the negative pole of the electrical storage is used as first measuring contact. The water is detected by measuring an electrical variable, for example the electrical resistance, between one of the poles and the second measuring contact. This approach has the advantage that the water is detected in the immediate vicinity of one pole of the electrical storage.
In a further embodiment of the invention the measuring circuit is connected via a series resistor to the positive and/or the negative pole, such that the current from the measuring circuit or into the measuring circuit is limited and even in the case of a hard short circuit between a pole of the measuring circuit and the pole of the battery, which is not part of the measuring circuit, a critical value is not exceeded. The measuring circuit is normally designed to determine the impedance between one measuring contact and a second measuring contact, which may also be a battery pole. For the case that a battery contact itself is reference contact, it must be ensured that no damage to the measuring circuit is caused in the case of a conductive connection between the non-referenced contact and the contact of the measuring circuit.
In a further embodiment there is a measuring circuit between a measuring contact and each one of the battery contacts, which is expedient in particular in the case of batteries of large physical dimension. Batteries are generally installed horizontally, such that all battery poles are at the same height above the water level. An accident may result in an inclined position, in which case one of the battery poles then over time has significantly more contact with the infiltrating water and then the storage is disconnected decidedly prior to water contact of the second storage pole.
In a further embodiment both storage poles are used exclusively as measuring contacts. This method presupposes that the impedance active at the storage poles in the fault-free state is known, which is difficult in particular in systems with different degrees of expansion. If there is then a significant impedance change, the battery poles are disconnected.
A further embodiment lies in the use of measuring contacts that are not connected at all to the contacts of the electrical storage. These contacts can then be arranged in the boat such that they determine the water contact before the poles of the electrical storage come into contact with the water. The evaluation circuit can be located inside or outside the storage.
The invention is used preferably in electrical storages located on boats, rather preferably in electrical outboard motors. In particular in the case of outboard drives, in which the electrical storage or the battery is located in the outboard drive, the invention provides a considerable safety increase.
The method according to the invention for the safety disconnection of an electrical storage located on a boat, the electrical storage having a positive and a negative pole is characterized in that it is detected whether one of the poles is in contact with water and, in the case of the detection of water, the electrically conductive connection between at least one of the poles and the electrical storage is interrupted.
Water is preferably detected by means of an electrical measuring method, in particular by measuring the electrical conductivity or the electrical resistance.
One of the objectives of the invention is to prevent contact corrosion in the case of contact of the poles of the electrical storage with water. The electrical resistance in the surroundings of at least one of the poles is therefore advantageously determined. The term “in the surroundings” is to be understood in particular to mean that the measurement is taken at a distance of less than 30 cm, less than 20 cm, or less than 10 cm from the pole. Both measuring contacts are provided at a distance of less than 30 cm, less than 20 cm, or less than 10 cm from the pole. One of the poles itself is particularly preferably used as measuring contact, and the resistance between the pole and the second measuring contact is detected.
The measuring contacts are preferably arranged spatially such that when the storage or other boat components is/are installed, there cannot be any undesired contact by the tool used. Undesired contact in the case of electrical storage s can be prevented inter alia by providing a mechanical barrier between the poles of the storage, which mechanical barrier rules out contact at a short, direct linear distance. In such a case it is expedient for the measuring contact to be located on the side of the barrier on which the storage pole having no connection to the measuring circuit is also arranged.
The detected resistance value is compared for example with a reference value. When the deviation between measured resistance value and the reference value exceeds a certain threshold or when the absolute value of the measured resistance exceeds or falls below a certain threshold, this is interpreted as the presence of water, and one of the poles or both poles of the electrical storage is/are disconnected.
Water is preferably detected by means of an AC voltage measuring method in order to minimize galvanic contact corrosion. With use of an AC voltage source a capacitance can preferably be used as current-limiting impedance, such that an excessively high direct current towards the opposite pole of the storage, which is not part of the sensor circuit, is impossible.
The presence of water at one or both poles of the electrical storage can cause not only the described galvanic contact corrosion, but also damage to other components conductively connected to the electrical storage. If water is detected further electrical consumers are therefore advantageously separated from the electrical storage. In particular it has proven to be favourable in such a case to also quickly separate the electric motor from the electrical storage in order to prevent damage at the electric motor.
In another embodiment a monitoring line is provided, via which all components, in particular the electric motor, connected to the electrical storage can be disconnected. The monitoring line is used for safety disconnection when one of the poles comes into contact with water.
In addition to the water detection according to the invention the electrical storage is advantageously provided with further safety devices. The further safety devices preferably comprise means for detecting and for protecting against short circuits, overcharging or deep discharging of the electrical storage, and/or overheating of the battery cells and/or the electronics. Some or all of the safety devices, for example the water sensor or the above-mentioned further safety devices, are particularly advantageously designed to be redundant. In other words, some or all safety-relevant functions are provided twice. It is thus ensured that the failure of one safety device does not lead to a potential safety problem.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention the electrical storage, in particular a battery, is equipped with a pyrotechnic fuse, which in the case of an accident reliably separates the electric motor and/or other electrical components connected to the electrical storage from the electrical storage. The pyrotechnic fuse for example comprises a pyrotechnic, flammable or explosive substance. If the current flowing via the pyrotechnic fuse exceeds a certain limit value, an ohmic resistor in the fuse heats up to such an extent that the pyrotechnic substance is ignited and the electrically conductive connection is interrupted.
The invention and further advantageous details of the invention will be explained by way of example in greater detail hereinafter on the basis of the schematic drawing.